American Dream Birthday
by Katsuki Bakugou
Summary: On one unfortunate birthday, Allen L. Jones finds himself to be in a slump. It was childish to get sensitive about people forgetting your birthday but who the hell misses the 4th of July! As he drinks his pains away, he makes a wish in hopes for a happier life and wakes up the next day to find out that he's crossed worlds and is now living with his cheerful counterpart. [ 2P FIC ]
1. Chapter 1: Birthdays Are For Losers

**Title : American Dream Birthday**

 **Summary : On one unfortunate birthday, Allen L. Jones finds himself to be in a slump. It was childish to get sensitive about people forgetting your birthday but who the hell misses the 4th of July?! As he drinks his pains away, he makes a wish in hopes for a happier life and wakes up the next day to find out that he's crossed worlds and is living with his cheerful counterpart.**

 **Warnings : Swearing and possible sensitive material.**

 **Additional Notes : THIS IS NOT A FIC WHERE THE 2P AND THE 1P SWITCH BODIES. Also I will not be doing any Americest (2P x 1P Ame) in this fic.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01: Birthdays are for Losers**

What kind of asshole forgets the 4th of fucking July?

Allen groaned and clacked his near empty glass on the bar's countertop. Today was a shit day— sure, most days were shit days but this one took the fucking cake. It was the 4th of July, AKA his birthday. He had woken up with a sense of pride and a knowing that he'd be showered in lame gifts and praise, but unfortunately, the opposite had happened. No one had paid any attention to him and the only greeting he had gotten was from his only friend, Flavio Vargas (he had also gotten the snazziest looking handmade scarf from the guy). But other than him, Oliver didn't give a shit, Francois didn't give a shit, and fuck Nathaniel for not giving a shit.

It was always that dumb moose fucker who stole the spotlight. Nathaniel was practically better at him at most things. He was taller, more badass, and it was total bullshit that people swooned over him more. It also didn't help that his brother's birthday was like, three days before his, and because it was first, his was more remembered.

"Hey, bartender! Can youse get me another fuckin' uhh beer or somethin'?" The tan man asked as he pushed his cup towards a blinking bartender. "No ice this time."

"I suppose I can." The bartender shrugged before taking the glass. "Warning you, kid. This'll be your third drink, aright? Don't overdo yourself."

Red eyes rolled, "Yeah, yeah, whateves grandpa. Just get to it, wouldja?" He sighed and rested a hand on his cheek.

When the bartender refilled his glass, Allen immediately took it and chugged it down. Not the healthiest thing to do but it's not like he cared at the moment. Sure he was a big health junkie, but all his emotions were just getting to him. Did no one, save for a blondie Italian, really care about him at all? Like, he could totally die from alcohol poisoning and no one would care at all!

He laughed at his dark thoughts. Sure he was a bad boy, but he tried to not cross the line between 'punk rocker' and 'edgelord'. Allen was made up of cool, punk aesthetics that decorated him to look like a badass bad boy but because it was a common misconception for him to be seen as some sort of edgy psychopath, it was hard for him to get his point across at times. Especially to those happy go lucky counterparts they had!

Speaking of those happy go lucky counterparts, Allen couldn't help but wonder if the other him was doing alrigh— wait was he thinking?! Of course the other him was doing alright! Since his day was filled with nothing but negativity, he had nearly forgotten that he shared today with Alfred. If Allen had such a nonexistent birthday, then that only meant that the fatass had some sort of birthday extravaganza. Man, that sounded like a dream.

Porkchop had it _good_. The guy was practically made up of red, white, and blue sparklers. He was always grinning and playing around and man, being able to be so carefree was as realistic to Allen as Harry Potter. Allen would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of Alfred but would never hope for something wack to happen like the two switching bodies for a day because wow, who'd want a life as miserable as Allen's? It may've looked liked he disliked Alfred but if it wasn't for that guy's existence, then Allen would've never existed.

Clack! Blinking, the tan skinned boy looked up to see that the bartender had refilled his glass with more beer. "Yo, you know I didn' ask for one, righ'?" He questioned, an eyebrow risen.

The guy from behind the counter shrugged, "Well kid, you were looking a bit emotional there. Even if you were bratty earlier, I do understand that some people like to drink away their problems so consider this one on the house." The old coot winked at him and Allen didn't know whether to be grateful or to shudder.

"Thanks…" He mumbled as he stared down into the amber colored liquid. _'Maybe if I cry a little, then all my other drinks will be free and I can walk away without spendin' a dime.'_ The auburnet sighed. _'Nah, that sounds pathetic.'_

If there was anything that Allen could wish for, then beer only came in second. The thing he definitely craved was for a better life. It was a corny and embarrassing thought, but if no one cared for him, then waking up in a world where he could get someone to care for him would be all he ever wanted for his birthday. He didn't need Oliver's overly sweet birthday cupcakes or a half assed greeting from Francois, and he definitely didn't need to be socked by Nathaniel.

"Happy birthday, Al. May you wake up and have a better tomorrow." Lifting his glass in the air with a dumb grin, he held his drink up for a cheers and then drank it soon after.

After all, if he couldn't handle his problems, then he'd to drink the night away and wake up with a hangover.

* * *

Alfred had the best fucking party EVER.

Like sure, he's had a gajillion of other birthdays but last night took the cake! The party he had was totally rad and everyone had the times of their lives (save for Arthur who was always too sensitive for Alfred's special day). It was just so fun and festive, everything a 4th of July should be! There were fireworks, dancing, and even a cake that was taller than seven hims stacked on top of eachother! Oh sweet Lordie, that cake had tasted divine… Shame that some of his friends totally pussied out on eating it though. Like, what was their problem with a glowing cake anyways?

So when he was to wake up the next day, Alfred was sure that he'd have a great day since there was gonna be an afterparty and that he was totes gonna force everyone, even Arthur, to attend. However, when he woke up, something was different.

Like usual, the sun shined against his face and his alarm clock went off, but when he rolled over to ignore the loud beeps and sunlight, he wasn't facing the door. He was facing another person.

"GYYyyaYyyYAAaggGGGhHh!" Of course, his first instinct was to scream. Alfred remembered there being alcohol served at the party but he knew he didn't get drunk enough to bring another person into his room and possibly get frisky! That was Francis's job, not his!

"Ohh… Shhuuut uuup…" The person beside him grumbled, their voice being a tad bit too low to be female. Alfred paled. The blond was a virgin, something he hated to admit, and he wouldn't be able to live if people teased him for his first partner being male. Of course, since gay marriage was totally legal, there was nothing wrong with it— In fact, Alfred saw himself to be completely bisexual because hey, what's wrong with swinging both ways—

"Hhhhh… My head's achiiinng.. God.. Where am I..?" The person beside him had lifted his head from off the pillow and looked around with a drowsy expression. When Alfred caught sight of the stranger's face, he really lost it.

"Gyaaagghhhhhhhh! You!" The blue eyed male shot straight out of bed and pointed a finger accusingly at the person who he recognized to be his dreadful, fatshaming, second-player counterpart. "What the _hell_ do you think _you're_ doing here?!"

"Huhhh…" Alfred watched as the tan skinned version of himself blinked and stared at him. It didn't take long for the other to realise who he had been staring at and he soon mirrored Alfred's earlier actions of shooting right out of bed to scream. "Wh-What the _fuck?!_ What the hell is this?! Why're you in my bedroom?!"

"Excuse you but this is _my_ bedroom, not your's!" Argued the blond. Just what the hell was _he_ doing in his bed?! There was no possible way his 2P self could be in his world unless something freaky was going on! Was this Arthur's shit idea of a gift or something?! Because if so, Alfred really had to yell at the Brit that the Revolutionary War was years ago. Quickly reaching for his bat that was leaned against the wall, he grabbed it and held it defensively. There was no knowing what Fatshamer McGee could do to him…

The auburn haired him looked panicked at the sight of Alfred wielding a bat. Looking for his own weapon only to find that he had none, he waved his hands frantically and looked at the other as if he were insane. "Yoyoyoyoyoyo, Porkchop. C-calm the fuck down! I dunno what the hell's going on! I just fuckin' woke up!"

What a shitty response. "Well! So did I!" Alfred retorted, his grip on the wooden weapon tightening. He pointed the bat right to the other America's face and offered him a threateningly cool glare. It was something he'd seen in a Japanese movie and being the hero, he totally had to try it on this villain! "You've got 30 seconds to explain yourself before I go TWD on you! Tell me, me, did you come here to fatshame me again?! Did you bring your evil friends along?!"

"What?! No! Dude! Would you just listen?! I told you that I've got no idea what's going on! All I remember is that I had like ten beers and that I got wasted and that Nat had to drag my ass home!" The other him was backed up against the wall, staring at him with an irritated look. Alfred also noted that past the pissy looking expression, the other seemed to be in a sort of fear. This caused him to blink and lower the bat.

"Wait seriously?" He asked, cocking his head and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah seriously! Don't make me fuckin' repeat that!" The other him snapped.

"Then why are you like, here?"

"Bitch, I'm telling you that I don't fucking know!"

Alfred was left staring at him in shock. Was this guy being serious? Like, he said he was being serious but was this guy like being seriously uh… truthful. He didn't know whether to believe him or not, especially since he was evil and all that but that weird fear he noticed was oddly OOC. "You're telling the truth, right?"

"Of course I'm telling the fucking truth! I literally don't know why the hell I'm here so could you screw off with the questions already?!" The red eyed male was fuming. Was his counterpart always this pissy? "Ughh damn, my head's aching. If you're done bitching at me then I'm heading back to sleep."

"Huh? Wait, you can't sleep in my bed!"

"Shut up. We're the same person." The other him was already climbing back into his bed, "Besides, if I sleep some more, then I'll wake up and then just find out that all this shit was a dream, aight? Now shut it, fatso, and leave me alone."

Alfred frowned at the nickname, "My name's not fatso, you villain! It's Alfred!"

The other rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'm no villain either. I'm Allen, in case your dumbass forgot my name too."

"Hey!"

Alfred was definitely going to have to call Arthur later and see what the hell the Brit could do about this wacky situation.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Heya! S'Katsuki Bakugou, the main character of BNHA, back at it again with another Hetalia fic! I got this idea while eating breakfast and I just couldn't resist on writing it! Like, I love 2P America with all my heart so writing him gets me all excited! Also, I will be using Allen and other 2P names for the 2Ps rather than their generic ones (i.e: Nathaniel instead of Matthieu). On the other hand, I totally made another dimension hopping fic. Whoops~**

 **Speaking of "another dimension hopping fic", I am fully aware that I'm also writing Highschool Misfit alongside this one and since I updated that a few days ago, I'm pretty sure I haven't forgotten it so don't worry if you were waiting for that one! Since I'm now juggling two stories, I might plan an update schedule so things are organized between said two stories?**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story thus far! Till next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Man From the Mirror

**Title : American Dream Birthday**

 **Summary : On one unfortunate birthday, Allen L. Jones finds himself to be in a slump. It was childish to get sensitive about people forgetting your birthday but who the hell misses the 4th of July?! As he drinks his pains away, he makes a wish in hopes for a happier life and wakes up the next day to find out that he's crossed worlds and is now living with his cheerful counterpart.**

 **Warnings : Swearing and a small vaguely written part where Alfred takes a dump.**

 **Additional Notes : THIS IS NOT A FIC WHERE THE 2P AND THE 1P SWITCH BODIES. Also I will not be doing any Americest (2P x 1P Ame) in this fic. ALSO NO AMECAN EITHER**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02: The Man from the Mirror**

It was waaaay too early for him to be dealing with weird shit.

When Alfred woke up in the morning, it hadn't peaceful at all. When he turned over, he found that his shit counterpart had been sleeping beside him and well, since they don't get along, you could only imagine how that played out.

It was an experience. An admittedly strange one at that. 8am and he was already acting like a hero! Well not only a hero, but a complete freakout as well. Never had he ever started his morning with screaming and threats. In fact, he had been looking forward to having a good morning due to the fact he had a great yesterday and that an afterparty for his birthday was to be held today. But with Allen being there, he was at a loss on what to do.

It was such a strange moment. Like, as soon as Allen went back to sleep, Alfred left, pinched his arm, went back in, and when he found Allen still in his bed, he repeated the action for a good eleven times. Just why. Why was this even happening, like, why was the other even there? It was so unnatural, so not right… And right after his birthday too! Were all the other batshit counterparts there too? Were they there to ruin his party? To slit throats? To make WW3 happen? The thought made him shudder.

Dialing Arthur, Alfred let out a small fart into the toilet he was sitting on and waited. If there was anyone who had knowledge on wack shit that seemed highly unrealistic, it was the Brit. When the phone picked up, the blond was greeted rather rudely.

 _"Sigh. What do you want Alfred? If you're here to try and rub the fact you're having another birthday party in my face then I'm going to hang up."_

"What?! Oh c'mon Art! You know it's rude as hell to be upset at the fact someone having their birthday!" Alfred was pouting. He really wanted to make a Revolutionary War related comment but he knew that would just make Arthur hang up. "Plus it's not even a birthday! It's the 5th, dude! I'm having my afterparty!"

…

…

"Huh—?!" Arthur had hung up on him. That fucking limey! Quickly redialing the other, Alfred waited in hopes that the Brit would pick up once more. Again, why wasn't he over the Revolutionary War?

 _"What do you want Alfred?! I told you I'd hang up if you were to rub that in my face, you brat!"_

Arthur sounded more pissed off than ever. Alfred looked at the time on his phone and silently wondered how the other could be so pissy at 8am. He sighed, "You know that's not what I originally called ya for."

 _"Oh really?"_

"Ya rly!" Alfred exclaimed. No harm in using old memes to communicate, right? Wait, that's not what he was supposed to be focusing on. Shaking his head at the minor joke he made, he shot Arthur the main question, "Dude. You don't happen to have that cupcake freak with you, do ya?"

 _"Huh? Are you referring to Oliver? No, he's not here with me. Why do you ask?"_

The American blinked. So Arthur's counterpart wasn't with him? That was weird. He shrugged and just replied, "Well, I got my 2P here with me right now and—"

 _"What?! Oh please, that's impossible. There's no way your's can be here if mine's not here. Only I and my other self have the magic capacity to open the portal, Alfred."_

He frowned, "But Artie! I swear he's with me! He's in my room right now!"

A sigh. "Don't be ridiculous. Your counterpart can't possibly be here."

"But he is! He was sleeping right next to me like dude, it was really weir—"

"Are you lying to me to get me to attend your stupid party?"

"What?! No! Why would I do that?!"

 _"I swear to God. Alfred, I told you earlier not to talk to me about your fucking party. I'm not going to go, so if you could please stop making little excuses for me to attend—"_

"But Arthur! I am serious about this! He's really here!"

…

...

Annnnnnd he hung up. Again.

Alfred groaned. Why is that whenever he tried to be serious that no one believed in him. Well, Arthur specifically but you get what he's tryna say right? Everyone should always believe in the hero's word. Why? Because heroes are always right.

"Huh?" His phone vibrated, indicating he had gotten a text.

 **'Mattie: Hey! Im coming over now'**

Oh yeah that's right! Mattie was going to help him with his party and make breakfast! Suddenly, Alfred's worries left his mind and the only thing he could think about was the awesome pancakes that his brother would make.

* * *

Allen groaned as he lifted his head from the pillow. God he had the wildest dream ever. It wasn't unusual for him to dream of the 1P world and today's dream consisted of him being in his fatass counterpart's world. His counterpart was a weird guy; A slob who had the ability to eat the entire world if he could. Stumbling from out of his bed, the first thing he noticed was the delicious smell of pancakes.

Oh man! Those smelled great! Was Nattie making pancakes again? Because if so, those smelled way better than usual. It was a shame that the Canadian asshole wasn't one for sharing his food. Allen sighed. Guess he'd have to settle for whatever sugar filled treat Oliver made…

With a sigh, Allen looked for his jacket and sunglasses but the two items were missing from his room. He shrugged, figuring that his brother had probably pulled them off of him when he was brought home. God he hated when Nat touched his shit… If he could, he'd yell at his brother first thing in the morning but to Allen's disappointment, he knew Nat would argue some shit like _'I brought you home, ya lil shit-eater. Quit your bitching or else I'll leave you there too rot next time.'_

As he made his way towards the door, he heard a faint laugh though familiar laugh from outside.

 _'Huh? Isn't that Alfred?'_ He cocked his head slightly, his hand hovering over the knob. ' _Wait. Did I just refer to that fatass by his name?'_ Shrugging, he opened the door and went out.

"I can't believe you're holding your afterparty here instead of at a big scale venue like you did for your birthday." Came a soft voice.

"Yeaaah well, they got booked for another thing so I was like 'shit, may as well host one at my house instead'." Another laugh.

"Plausible. But since your house is much smaller, you're just inviting the others rather than your whole country's population, right?"

"Yup! Except for Artie. He always makes such a big deal when it's my birthday. He even yelled at me earlier today—Oh shit dude! Did I tell you that when I woke up, my counterpart was in my bed?!"

Allen blinked. Wait what.

"As in… Your second player?"

"Yeah dude! I tried to call Artie about it but he didn't believe me!"

Suddenly, memories of his supposed 'dream' had come flooding back. He had been woken up by a shrill scream and his 1P aiming a bat at him and… The tan skinned man paled. It was all just a dream right? There was no way Allen could actually be in his counterpart's world—not without Oliver's magic bullshit atleast. Unless the cupcake freak did something, then Allen just knew that this couldn't be real.

Rushing through the halls, Allen noted the difference in the wallpaper and furniture and instantly, he felt the panic building up. Oh c'mooon, there was no way this could be real! It'd be way too fucked up to be real! Of course, if it were his 1P self being trapped in the 2P world, there'd be something seriously wrong but like, Allen knew his ass would get beat if Oliver and the others found out that he was there. Ever since the incident that happened last time, the Brit didn't want the others to 'invade' anymore since it caused a lot of trouble. The real question was if Oliver and the others were even there though...

As the red eyed man found the stairs, he quickly, though clumsily, made his way downstairs and searched for where the chatter was coming from. Once he found the source, AKA the entrance to the dining room, he zoomed in.

"Alfred, are you sure that you didn't have a nightma— holy shit."

"See I totally told you that the no-good fatshaming version of me is here!"

And in front of him was his boyscout of a counterpart alongside someone he recognized to be his brother's counterpart.

* * *

When Matthew had come over, his plan was originally to cook Alfred some breakfast (since he knew his brother wanted to be spoiled on the day after his birthday) and then help out with the after party that was to be held at the house. What wasn't planned was for him to be staring wide eyed at the new male who had entered the room. Like, staring was bad and rude and ungentlemanly, as Arthur would say, but this… this was weird.

"See! I told you! I told ya, fucker! There he is! I'm not lying! See!? See?! See?!" His brother was practically screaming in his ear.

"Al, I have eyes…" Mumbled Matthew as he kept his eyes on the other him— well not him, but the other Alfred. The other Alfred was someone Matthew actually wasn't familiar with.

He knew his own counterpart and his own counterpart simply looked like a slightly taller and more gruffer version of him but this version of Alfred looked completely different— well, somewhat. He was tan skinned and dark haired, his eyes a ruby red and his body-type skinny as fuck. His hairstyle was the same and aside from the eyecolor, the two Alfreds had like faces but this version didn't seem to wear glasses. Was his name even Alfred? Matthew knew his counterparts name was Nathaniel but…

"Anyways, I'm glad to see you're up, villain." Alfred said playfully as he grabbed a plate, "We're eating breakfast and you can't have any~ hah!"

Alfred's counterpart looked just as shocked as Matthew did but he shook it off and simply rolled his eyes, "I told you. My name's Allen, you fucking boyscout."

The two glared at eachother like rivals would in anime and Matthew simply stood there awkwardly. Slowly raising a hand, he offered the other Alfred— _Allen_ , a small smile and said, "Well… he could want some if he wants?"

"Huh?" The two Americans turned to look at the violet eyed man with incredulous expressions.

"What?! Mattie! You're not supposed to treat him nicely! He's evil like all the other ones!" His brother was whining, his finger pointed accusingly at the similar faced male.

Allen was giving him the 'Are You Fucking Kidding Me?' look before going back to look at Matthew with another expression. He looked angry… but also… confused? "Are you Nat's counterpart?" He asked, putting extra emphasis on 'Nat'.

"U-uh… If you mean Nathaniel then yeah, I'm his 'counterpart'." He gave a slow nod then went back to Alfred, "And Alfred! I know you don't like him but be nice. I don't mind if he eats the pancakes, you know."

"But he's evil and we don't even know why he's here or how he got here! He's probably gonna ruin my par—"

"Put a sock in it, will ya?!" Allen snapped, "And no fuckin' way! You. You're Nattie's counterpart?!" He was so wide eyed that Matthew was imagining him as one of those squeezable toys where the eyes popped out. Also, since when did he get so close?! "DUDE! YOU LOOK LIKE A PANSY COMPARED TO HIM!"

"Get away from my brother!" Alfred yelled, grabbing the back collar of Allen's t-shirt and pulling him away from Matthew. "Don't go calling my brother a pansy! Only I'm allowed to call him that!"

Matthew just watched. He was almost thankful that his brother 'saved' him from Allen's 'closeness' but that last bit killed it.

"That doesn't make you look any better, blondie!"

"But you're still a villain, uh, red eyes!"

"Hah! What kinda lame ass insult is that supposed to be?"

"Oh shut up! Hah! I bet you can't throw a punch with those skinny ass noodle arms!"

"Says you! Fatass Piggy!" Allen threw a swing that nearly hit Alfred, if not for the blond dodging.

"Oh that's it! You are SO on, you skeleton!"

"Bitch! Take that ba—"

"Oooookay! That's enough!" Matthew quickly went in between the two to prevent any further damage, "How about we calm down and have pancakes! C'mon Al, I know how much you love my pancakes…"

Alfred looked reluctant at first but Matthew gave him the 'Arthur look' and the other pouted, "Fine.."

The Canadian turned to the other American, "And you?"

"Wait… Can I seriously have some pancakes…?" Asked the dark haired male. Matthew gave him a strange look and nodded, "Ah sweet! Nat never fuckin' shares!"

Today was going to be an interesting day, huh?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **ANNNNND IM HERE! I'm actually not too impressed with this chapter and honestly, I just wanted to get it out there because I've got a busy night later today and I didn wanna keep you guys waiting ;;**

 **Well, a majority of the people are waiting for Misfit to update but I noticed that this fic got some attention and decided to please ya ~ Again, not too impressed. I was gonna have Matt's bit in chap 03 but like, this one ended up being disgustingly short so I had to bump the word count or else I would NOT be satisfied.**

 **Also I forgot to mention: I don't believe in the theory of the 2Ps being super psycho villainous assholes, which is why my portrayal of Allen might be a bit 'off'. Alfred assumes they act like monsters because I'm shoving the usual fandoms assumption into his own beliefs lol.**


End file.
